Sui Generis
by sucreme
Summary: A girl with honey-colored hair and hazel eyes? What a strange combination! But- adding this girl with the Wammy's orphanage? How surreal. 11 year old Ximena, packs her bags and settles in an orphanage. What lies in her pathway as she continues to live there? Read to follow her adventure in the household! (Weak summary, sorry!) Rating may change / Matt x OC


_Prologue__ l_

_For this chapter, (and probably not the next,) I don't introduce the Death Note characters yet so, please be patient for future chapters! They will surely appear soon! Plus, I'm looking forward writing about the Wammy's kids! ( u w u ) ah._

* * *

As the sun came up, the hospital room began to glow. Pink. Purple. Red. It was quite a warm and welcoming June 27th. A doctor, dressed white but his hands, reassured a woman that everything was okay. The woman slumped her back in relief, holding her husband's hand. Everything is okay. The woman carried her ever so vivacious child in her arms. "What are you going to name her?" she turned to her husband, answering the typical question. "Ximena." Her lips moved tiredly, but stayed pink and plump. "Ah, a heroine and a goal accomplisher." He pushed up his glasses. "Mm, a beauty, indeed." Salutations, I'm Ximena. I love my parents very much and they treat me very well. I'm really thankful for them! They teach me correct mannerisms and work very hard to pay for my education. Both of them are always there for me, even when at times I don't really want them to. We're the only ones from our family living in Winchester, England. My other relatives are scattered across the world such as, France, Canada, or Hong Kong. They like the travel. I stretch my toes and sigh. It's 5 o'clock PM and my father is driving all three of us to the local amusement park. We don't go to parks very often, despite how much we all love them. Especially me. Mother and father don't really have the best jobs in the world but, they're trying their best so that's all that matters. It happens that father had his salary raised and he was able to bring us somewhere special for my 11th birthday, which is today. I smile widely.

"Thank you, father!" I say aloud. All four car windows we're open, letting in the hot summer air. It's hard competing with the wind.

"For what?" he asked loudly, making a left turn.

"For bringing us to the amusement park!"

"Ah, you're welcome, honey!" He always calls me that. I think it's because of the honey-colored hair I got from mother. "We're doing this for you."

"And only for you," My mother added. "We know how much you love these parks."

"Unfortunately, I don't earn as much money as I wish I did." Father let out a airy laugh.

"But's it's all resolved, isn't it?" My mother shuffled in her seat. He took in a deep breath. So did I. The air was warm and it smelled like flowers.

"Yes." I could feel the smile in his voice. I saw my mother put her hand on my father's. I noticed a ferris wheel in the distance and quickly jumped in my seat.

"We're almost there!" I exclaimed. "C'mon, father! Push the pedal harder!"

"You mean the brake pedal?" He joked. I shook my head vigorously.

"The gas pedal!" I heard my mother laugh, and the soft sound of her voice being drifted with the wind. I beamed as I saw the parking lot for the park. Once my dad parked the car, I jumped out and slammed the side door in excitement.

"Ximena, be careful with the car." I held my father's hand. "The car is old. We don't want to break our only car, do we?"

"Sorry, father." I apologized. He patted my head.

"Just messing with you, honey." My mother's arm linked with mine. I grinned. "Now, where shall we go first?" Jumping up and down, I pointed to multiple places in the park. It looked like my mother was having a hard time keeping up. I quickly stopped pointing once my finger landed on a mini game booth. The grand prize was a stuffed cartoon bee. It was cute. At least cuter than the other prizes being given out.

"Let's go there!" I pulled them along. A young lady noticed us behind the booth counter and waved at us. I waved back excitedly.

"Hello, hello!" The lady juggled 5 green balls. "Are you here to try out this _really_ neat mini game?" Chuckling, father nodded. She grinned and threw the balls at him, expecting him to catch. Father did catch them, but he struggled a bit. "That'll be 2.90 pound sterlings."

"Ximena," my father asked, "could you get my wallet and hand the lady the money?" I nodded.

"Yes, father." I did as so, and the lady grinned again. With a thank you, she explained the game.

"So! You see these baskets, here? Yes? No? Of course you do." She took out a ball. "Now, what you do here is…" the ball went in the basket. "that. Throw it in! If it bounces out, it won't count."

"Ah, Is that so?" Father rolled up his sleeves. "Let's try this, shall we?" He nodded towards me and I nodded back. Mother patted father on the back and gave a quiet, 'good luck'. First attempt: Father missed. Second: Suspenseful but, no. It didn't go in the basket. Third and Fourth bounced off. Fifth: … C'mon father! I hear him give a grunt. With a 'hup!' he threw the ball.

_Puff!_

For father's fifth attempt, the ball bounced off. My father turned to apologize to me.

"Sorry, honey." he said. I shook my head and said it was okay. My mother cleared her throat and said:

"How about we go to the bathroom, Ximena. Your father will wait for us here." I swore she gave father a wink but, I shrugged it off.

"Okay," I responded. "Let's go." Once we started walking off, I turned back to look at father. He waved and so did I.

* * *

"C'mon!" I urged my mother to walk faster. "We have to go back. It's been already 10 minutes! I'm sure father is tired of waiting. He might even already be napping!" Mother laughed softly as I tapped my pink watch. She got it for me last year.

"Oho, he'll be fine." I pouted.

"Okay." As we walked back, I saw father with an ear-to-ear wide smile on his face. This made me happy. Jogging up to him, I heard him giggle. "Father?" I inquired aloud. "What are you thinking about?"

"Mm, it's nothing. Just close your eyes."

"Close my eyes?" Mother smiled.

"Mhm! Go on! _Aller_, _aller_, get to it!" I did as told. "Open up your hands." He held my wrists and pulled them foward, opening up my hands. "Ah, here we go." I felt something fluffy touch my fingers, then my palms. I squeezed it. It squeaked. I jumped, opening my eyes quickly.

"Wha?!" I stared at the cartoon bee in my hands. "Father, I-, Thank you!" I ran up to him, hugging him tight. I hear his heartbeat and hug him tighter. He was warm, and cuddly. I wonder how much money he spent just to get me this bee. I wonder how long he has been standing there, excited and anxious. I let go of him and run to mother, giving her a hug too. "Mother, I thank you also." She ruffled my hair.

"Now," she said. "Shall we go on other rides?"

"Yes! Let us go!"

* * *

_ Mmmmm...that's all for now! By the by, Aller means 'to go' in French. Just a little warning, I might like to add a pinch of french language in my writing. Haha. Anyways, my next chapter might take a while to upload next. I'm very busy with family and school. I hope you understand! Exams are coming up;; Thank you for reading my first chapter! Au Revoir! (Bye bye!) \( n w n )/_


End file.
